A Fluffy Dog's Dream
by Couvert
Summary: Takes place between year 2 and 3. Jade goes to sleep after a very long day. Instead of having a normal dream in a dream bubble, she encounters a mysterious person cloaked in red at her homeland. She attacks it at first sight, but after getting a clear view on what he looked like, Jade felt her heart skip a beat. The face she saw was a very familiar one. One-shot fluff of DavexJade.


_**A Fluffy Dog's Dream**_

The sky was dark and stars began to pepper the sky as Jade quietly sat down on the remains of the driveway, overlooking the dark clouds hiding the slumbering land of wind and shades. It was very quiet, the only source of sound came from the gentle winds blowing. When the winds died down, she let out a howl. She did this every night before going to bed when no one was awake, thanks to herself merging with Bec.

After finishing her howl, she stood up and returned to John's house. Upon arriving at the living room, she noticed John sprawled around on the sofa with his blanket bunched up at his feet, and the look on his face made it look like he was still comfortable about it. Jade smiled at the sight of the childish actions that remained in him. He had been growing into a mature young man ever since he mentioned his distaste for Con Air. She was worried for a while that he might never be the same John she knew before, but not much has changed.

She gingerly took the blanket and draped it over his body before kissing him on the forehead. With everything settled, she lay down on the carpet beside the sofa and closed her eyes. The soft threads of the carpet clung to her black dress as she shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. As soon as she was able to find one, she relaxed.

Jade wanted to get to the next day, and near the day where they would all reunite again. Things have been completely plain and boring, and the days seem repetitive as they passed by. Doing their daily rituals in the morning, playing games in the afternoon, and sleeping at night. She longed for something nice to happen, like getting to see the new session, and starting a new adventure, but she had to impatiently wait for another year to see what it is.

Darkness soon washed over her like a wave, and she was asleep.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes to see a vast land of green grass stretch wide before her, a few small forests peppered around the area, and a tall tower standing on top of a hill. The sky above her was blue and a bit cloudy, and the sun shone golden rays, promising a good day. As soft winds blew, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. It was very nostalgic and warming, the smell of nature calmed her senses down. As she breathed in once more, a lone memory popped up in her mind, and she suddenly recognized the familiar scent.

This wasn't any ordinary paradise of her dreams, it was her home. Her home before Sburb had started.

Jade was amazed on how beautiful it looked, she was used to seeing snow, imps and frogs scattered around her land, that she had forgotten how it looked like without them. Feeling nostalgic, she decided to run around the grass, hands extended, skirt flowing, and ears perked up with joy. She slid through small hills, rolled around on the ground, and even decide to skip on the stones on the pond. She felt like she was young again, young when she still had Bec by her side, her grandfather alive, and everything was fine.

Upon returning to the land after stone skipping, a weird scent suddenly hit her nose. Her ears perked up to listen to the sound of the movements, and she sniffed the air again. The scent was vaguely familiar, but it had a mix of mysteriousness. Following the scent trail, she walked through the grass, until she halted below a hill, where it was strong. She looked up at the hill before her, and saw someone standing on top of it. Jade squinted her eyes to see it more clearly.

It was a young man cloaked in red, she couldn't seem to make out a bit of its face as it was facing the opposite direction, and looking at the horizon. It seemed relaxed, as it did not flinch or move as the winds blew harder, billowing its long red cape. When the clouds covered the sun, Jade took this as a sign that something bad was about happen. In a defensive state of her home's territory, she flattened her ears and started barking. In a split second before it could turn around, she hastily climbed up the hill and pounced on him. Making both of them roll down the slope.

The moment they crashed down, she pinned it face-first onto the ground with her hands, and her feet on its back.

"Ow!" it yelped in pain.

The young man started wriggling, making her loose her pressure and throwing herself off guard. Karma took over as the man rolled over, and she was pinned to the ground with him on top of her, with his hand holding her shoulder, and the other drew out a half-broken sword. Jade watched defenseless as he pointed sword at her, when he was about to stab her, the clouds cleared, and the whole place was brightly lit again. Jade could see the man's face clearer than before.

The shades perched on its nose bridge, smoothly gelled blonde hair sticking out from under the red hood, and the nonchalant expression plastered on its face. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Dave?!"

"Jade?!" Dave exclaimed as he released her and backed away a few steps.

"What are you doing here?!" they both echoed coincidentally.

The two went silent for a while, until Jade stood up, and looked longingly at him. "Dave I missed you so much! I wish you and Rose joined us on the ship. John and I really missed you both!"

Dave chuckled. "I missed you too Jade. You're not the only one who's feeling down. I'm pretty sure John is, and Rose and I are too."

Jade sighed. "So that makes all of us depressed?"

Dave nodded. "It has been boring on the ship lately. I miss the two silly goofy heads."

"Same here, and I really miss the two smart expressionless."

"Am I that expressionless?"

The both of them laughed. It seems they have the same problems and life's miseries. They had both been longing to see each other, and now that the day has come, Jade felt like she would rather spend all of her hours in the dream bubble with Dave, rather than hopping from one bubble to another, rewatching her old memories and other timelines.

Dave smiled. "I'm glad we've met each other face to face again. You're the one who I want to see again after all these years"

"Me too... and, Dave."

"Yeah?"

"Why were you standing on top of a hill in my homeland?"

"I was trying to find someone very special to me."

"Oh... You looked epic there with your cool red outfit."

"Your outfit is way cooler than mine." Dave poked her white dog ears, "and are these really a part of you now?"

Smiling, Jade wiggled her dog ears in reply, ruffling a bit of hair around it in the process. It has become a part of her, ever since after the merge with her sprite.

"You look damn cute with those on."

Jade blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Dave, and you look cute too with the cape on."

After the conversation, the two decided to take a stroll around the island while talking about their current lives. Jade stated that she was in a relationship with Davesprite years ago, but broke up. Dave felt jealous, and teasingly wished that he was Davesprite instead. Then Dave told her about the daily life of the trolls, which mostly involves Karkat talking to his past selves. Him, Terezi, and the mysterious Dersite exile wearing a 'Mayor' sash, playing with Can Town. Rose and Kanaya researching about the void session. And meeting the trolls' ancestors who would help them defeat Lord English. When they had nothing left to tell each other about, Jade brought up a question.

"Have you guys got a glimpse of the new session?" she asked, curious on how their research was going.

Dave nodded. "We were in a dream bubble once. There was a girl there who looked a bit like Rose's mom, a guy who looked like my big bro, and another guy who looked a bit like you."

"How did he look like?"

Dave described the guy's looks and details a bit similar to hers, until he had finished it with a few comments. "He also has this weird british accent and looks incredibly handsome."

Jade thought about if for a while, then suddenly felt a flicker of excitement. "He must be grandpa!" she exclaimed. "But why did you say he looks like me? the only thing we both look alike is the eye and hair color."

"His eyes remind me of you."

Jade smiled. "Thanks, I guess I can't wait to meet him."

"And I can't wait to meet my big bro too." Dave cleared his throat, "speaking of meetings" he took a step closer to her, "close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Jade did as she was told. She closed her eyes, and waited for something to happen. But the moment she was about to open her eyes again to see, she felt his warm lips press on her forehead. She immediately covered her face with her hands and her ears drooped, she felt her face hot.

"I had to do it while you weren't looking" Dave smiled nonchalantly. "It was supposed to be on the lips though."

Jade giggled. Dave was best at keeping his cool, but at the same, he can be soft and silly. Wanting to get a kiss and appease her 'master', Jade leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away, leaving Dave with a surprised expression plastered on his face.

"Did you like it?" Jade asked, still feeling hot.

Dave placed his hand on his mouth. After a few moments of brief silence, he finally spoke up.

"Oh my gog" he replied like a girl getting her first kiss. "Oh my gog Jade, this is better than dog slobber!"

Dave swooped her up, carrying her bridal style and twirled around. Jade laughed as he spun around faster. And the moment they both felt dizzy, they fell back onto the ground, laughing. After a minute's worth of tomfoolery, the both of them were relaxed again. Jade was on lying top of him, her head placed on his chest as she listened to his rhythmic heartbeat in sync with hers, while Dave was caressing her hair. They spent the rest of the remaining time relaxed in each other arms, until the sun had set, and she noticed that Dave's was body slowly fading.

She sat up and stared at him. "Dave, what's happening to you?"

Dave looked at his hands. "I'm gonna get going now, it's time for me to wake up." He stood up and offered his hand to her. As she took it, Dave drew her closer and hugged her. "See you soon, Jade."

Jade hugged back. "I'll see you soon too Dave, I'll miss you. Goodbye"

"Don't say goodbye, because goodbye means forever. I promise we'll see each other again soon."

The two of them pulled away. As Dave disappeared in a flash, everything around her faded, turning into complete darkness.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as light hit her through the window. The first thing she heard was John's commotional fight with Davesprite over a box of chocolate cereal. Contented with the dream bubble meeting with Dave, she rubbed the sand out of her eyes and stretched her limbs as she stood up, deciding to greet the reality.

She walked towards the kitchen and approached the two huddled by the fridge.

John spun his head around to look at her. "Good morning Jade, looks like you slept well!" he greeted.

Jade scratched her ear. "How did you know?"

"You were repeating my name," Davesprite spoke up, not turning around to look at her. "And I heard you say you missed him so much."

Jade paused for a moment and looked at him. "How long did you listen?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

She let out a sigh of relief, if they were there for more than an hour ago, they could've listened to their conversation, or worse, watch her lips as they puckered up to peck him.

"Since Jade's here now, I bet she knows what to do!" John rebutted. Reminding them of the fight that hasn't ended yet.

The commotion resumed, this time louder as she joined in. Which resulted in all of them having toast for breakfast instead of cereal.

* * *

Dave felt the snout of the scalemates poke at his skin as he slowly opened his eyes. He was sleeping so deeply while being with Jade, that he had forgotten the pain on sleeping on a sea of its own kind. When his vision cleared up, the first thing he saw face to face was a person sporting sharp red shades, and a large grin.

"Gah!" Dave exclaimed. He had enough jumpscares for today, he's had it with all of it. "What now Terezi?!"

"H1 TH3R3" Terezi greeted. "1 DON'T M1ND TH3 COMMOT1ON OF YOUR VO1C3 R3P34T1NG J4D3'S N4M3 L1K3 4 BROK3N R3CORD!"

Dave squinted his eyes at her. "I did?"

She nodded. "YOU LOOK3D L1K3 A FOOL WH1L3 YOU W3R3 4T 1T."

"Aww man." Dave covered his face with his hands. "How long have you been here?"

"M4YB3 FOR 4N HOUR OR SO, 1 JUST C4M3 1N TO W4K3 YOU UP 4S ORD3R3D BY ROS3."

"Then?"

"4FT3R 4 F3W M1NUT3S, SH3 JO1NED 1N H34R1NG YOU T4LK 4BOUT J4D3. 4ND L4T3R L3FT."

Dave mumbled something onto his hands.

"WH4T W4S TH4T? DO 1 SM3LL LOV3 B3TW33N YOU TWO?"

Dave removed his hands from his face, "It's none of your business."

"1 F33L H4PPY FOR YOU D4V3, 1T S33MS K4RK4T'S CH4RT 1S POSS1BLY CORR3CT."

_Karkat's chart?_ Dave thought, how did she know about that?

"4NYW4YS, ROS3 1S W41T1NG FOR US B4CK 4T TH3 L1BR4RY. SH3 R34LLY W4NTS TO SHOW YOU SOM3TH1NG TH4T W1LL BLOW YOUR _M1ND_."

Dave stood up and followed Terezi from behind. After a few minutes of traversing the meteor, they reached the library. The first thing Dave laid eyes on was the tall cylindrical bottle sitting on the table next to Rose. The liquid inside resembled the color of urine.

Dave's mouth was agape. "Sweet nectar of the heavens. Nothing shall balance thy sweet heart of thy juice, except thy maiden named Jade!"

Terezi stifled a giggle, while Rose scoffed.

"Shall you drink thy precious juice I have madeth?" Rose reenacted.

"I shall, dear Seer of the warm light!"

And then Dave heartily drank his juice, while they all spoke like medieval people for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Homestuck fanfic! sorry if I made any mistakes, wrong grammar, or OOC feelings. Feel free to leave a review to help me improve my writing skills, or compliment about it ^u^


End file.
